


OOC

by FaceMcShooty



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Diavolo's a bitch, Gender-Neutral MC, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, OOC, One Shot, break ups, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceMcShooty/pseuds/FaceMcShooty
Summary: Lord Diavolo breaks up with Lucifer.He isn't taking it so well.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	OOC

**Author's Note:**

> MC is a name placement. ^-^
> 
> It's been a while since I've written so I'm sorry if it sucks htkdhsll

**Lord Diavolo ❤:** Please come to my office after school today. I have something to discuss with you.

 **Lucifer:** _[Sticker]_

* * *

Lucifer double checked his hair in the reflection of his DDD, seeing if there was any standing from him rushing across the entirety of RAD just to get to Lord Diavolo's personal student council office. He hums, pocketing his DDD before smiling gleefully, excited to see his boyfriend one on one after months of both of them being far too busy and caught in schoolwork and unsynced schedules. 

He flattened his tie, taking one last breath before knocking on the door, a soft calling returning from the inside beckoned him in.

The door cracks open, Diavolo standing there behind his desk the two used to sit at every day to file documents together. His hands are tucked behind his back, gazing outside the wide window, the Devildom moon casting upon him, giving him a ~~heavenly~~ glow.

"My Lord," he greets, closing the door behind him. Lucifer would never admit it but his heart pounded and his legs trembled beneath him in excitement of seeing the Demon Prince. It took all of his self restraint to keep a goofy smile off his face and resist the urge to run up and kiss him deeply. 

"Lucifer," Diavolo turns towards him, his head lowered towards the ground. In the dark room, only lit by the same moon as before, Lucifer could still see Diavolo's stone faced frown laid upon his face, one he was trying to hide from the other. 

He softly sighs, shoulders sagging. He finally lifts his head, but just enough to make eye contact with Lucifer. "We should end this."

* * *

Fight and flight was not something Lucifer was not all too familiar with. He's used to taking issues head on with thought out plans (and punishments, for the brothers). Those words he never thought he would have to face only caused one reaction.

Flight.

Lucifer had practically thrown himself out of Lord Diavolo's office and out of RAD, running as fast as his legs could take him. The students that lingered in the halls after all today's lessons were finished stared at him, bewildered. 

He knew he was pathetic in that moment.

The infamous first born, Avatar of Pride, Head of Student Council, Lord Diavolo's right hand man (and now ex-boyfriend) was now fleeing from the school he has dedicated the rest of his existence to. 

Crying, sobbing, running as fast as he could.

He should've stopped and stayed to listen to Lord Diavolo and his reasonings, but he couldn't help stand the look of disappointment that filled his eyes. 

He swung open the front doors of his home, Mammon and the human sitting together on the entrance stairs, Satan standing on a few steps above them.

They all froze, hearing the doors slam wide open, seeing Lucifer disheveled. His uniform was a mess, wrinkled and unneat, his hair failed in several different directions, his eyes bright red and puffy.

His heart sank. He was hoping to make it to his room before his body gave out from exhaustion nor anyone seeing him. 

His body collapsed, falling to the ground as he sobbed.

Lucifer's pride was destroyed. 

The human was the first to stand and rush over. "Lucifer!" They called out, their feet thumping roughly against each step. 

"MC, I wouldn't get near if I were you-" Mammon tried to warn, just barely missing grabbing them.

MC squatter beside him, gently rubbing Lucifer's back. "Is everything alright?" They softly ask, trying to comfort him as best as they could.

He didn't reply, sniffling up his tears as his hands wrapped around his own neck, tucking his face deeper into himself to hide his shame. He didn't have enough energy or care to snap at any of them. 

Mammon sighed and soon joined, surprisingly Satan even came. "Did something happen with Lord Diavolo? I haven't seen you like this since the war."

Lucifer stiffened at the mention of the Demon Prince. The other three shared a glance together. 

"Hey," Satan gently crouched in front of his older brother, grabbing the tip of his chin before forcing him out of his ball of shame. "Don't start wallowing in your own self pitty. We don't want a sad version of me, don't we?" 

If this was any other situation, Mammon and Satan would be gloating about the pure amusement they felt looking at Lucifer's face currently. His eyes were swollen and red beyond belief, tears flowing down his cheeks nonstop, and to top it off his nose was the brightest shade of red any of them knew.

But all they felt was resentment towards Lord Diavolo for making their brother like this. 

"We..." Lucifer starts, sniffling. Both his hands placed firmly on the ground. He pulled his face away from Satan's grip, who willingly allowed him. Tears dropped onto the hardwood floors. "We broke up..."

* * *

The three had assisted bringing Lucifer up to his room, his body far too weak and worn out to walk up all the stairs and drag himself to bed. MC went to go make some tea as the Second and Forth born stayed to help Lucifer change into something more comfortable.

"Please don't tell the others..." Lucifer softly begged, sitting up in his bed, sipping his freshly made tea. He clutched the cup handle tighter. Even a simple cup of tea reminded him the Lord. 

MC shook their head. "It's none of our business to share in the first place. They gave a threatening glance to the casual trouble makers, who nod in reply. "Right, guys?"

"It's safe with us."

"No evidence, no truth."

The older sighs in relief before letting out a groan. "I don't mean to be a bother, but MC, could you take notes for me for the next few days? I'm clearly not in the best condition to show up there again for a while..." his cheeks flushed a light red, embarrassed.

This was not the Lucifer none of them knew. No anger, soft and sensitive... no malice whatsoever existed in him.

"Of course. I'll do my best," the human nods, determined. 

* * *

The next few days felt slow for Lucifer. He knew better than to just sit in his own pitty and wallow alone, but he felt like he couldn't anything but that. He felt beyond out of character. He barely moved, got out of bed, nor hasn't showered since that day. Everything in his normal day to day life reminded him of Lord Diavolo. From tea, to slipping on the slippers he received as a gift years ago, to even just glancing at his uniform. (It was far too overwhelming and he was far too overstimulated to just ignore them. He had ended up requesting Satan to remove any and all obvious traces of the Demon Prince from his room-- which was nearly everything set up on display.)

He lugged himself to the kitchen for the first time in days, searching in the fridge for something light to eat.

"Lucifer?"

He flinched, trying to hide himself behind the fridge door.

Levi frowns. "Lucifer, are you trying to hide right now?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Ah... no?"

Levi grabbed the back of Lucifer's hoodie-- very unusual attire for the older brother-- and gently tugged him out of hiding. "Are you becoming an Otaku shut-in now? I knew I shouldn't have left MC let you borrow my TSL collection--"

Lucifer glared down at aquatic demon, or as best as he could. The deep bags of his eyes were very distracting. "As if I ever would."

He pouts his lips, removing his hand. "Okay, thought I'd come and cheer you up but you're just as much of a Normie as before." 

He panicked. "Wait- no-" he goes to grab the Third born, already pulling him into a tight hug before he could realize what he had done. Shit. Not only was he hugging someone, but _Leviathan_? What has gotten into him?

Lucifer was quick to pull away. "S-sorry," he softly muttered, grabbing a Hell's Applesauce container and a granola bar before slamming the fridge closed, rushing back up to his room.

Levi stood still, eyes widened in shock. He sighs, running a hand through his bangs. Lucifer's slippers shuffling across the tiles and then hardwood floors echoed. "Sheesh, what's with him?"

* * *

Lucifer stared at his DDD, his heart completely stopped. Twelve whole days. It took twelve whole days for Diavolo to get off his selfish ass and attempt to connect with Lucifer. 

His DDD screen lit up, the same contact he had left unchanged displayed in the center of his bed, amidst the mess of pillows and blankets. He sat in his desk chair, staring at the screen from a distance, too petrified to pick up. 

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

_Call ended._

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

_Call ended._

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

Over and over. How many missed calls did he witness pop up already? It has to be at least thirty. 

Lucifer knew he was going to be in deep shit for ignoring the Lord's calls-- he was still his property after all. His life was still owned and bound by him.

He reached over towards his phone slowly, hovering over the red and green buttons.

_Call ended._

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

He pressed red.

_Call ended._

* * *

The familiar doorbell tone echoed in the House of Lamentation. Beel was the one to answer. "Barbatos. Hello," he greets, a Hell's Kitchen burger in his left hand. 

He bows. "Good Afterboon, Beelzebub. Do you have any idea where Lucifer is at? I have orders for him from Lord Diavolo."

Beel furrowed his eyebrows. Diavolo would just show up unannounced for any orders he had for Lucifer (or via text, whichever one Diavolo had time for in his always packed schedule). "In his room," he takes a bite of his burger. "He's been holed up there for two weeks now. Do you have any ideas?"

Barbatos bowed his head a bit. "Lord gave me orders to not disclose the issue. I hope you understand."

He hums. "Come on in. He won't open the door for any of us, so I'm unsure if he'll open them for you."

"If it's by the Lord's request through me, he would have no choice," Barbatos reassured, already making his way to Lucifer's bedroom.

Beel closed the front door and sighed. "Has Lucifer been ignoring Lord Diavolo's requests?" He wondered, walking off to the kitchen.

Barbatos knocked solidly on the door. "Lucifer, I come on the orders of Lord Diavolo. Open the door."

Silence.

He sighs. "These are direct orders, Lucifer. Must I remind you of who you belong to?"

"Are you alone?" He hears through the door. 

"Yes."

The door clicked open.

Barbatos let himself in, watching Lucifer crawl back into bed. He looked even more disheveled as he did the week before. His other sweaters and sweatpants were thrown all over his floor, his bed a giant mess of pillows and blankets. Surprisingly, Barbatos recognized a few pillows from the younger brothers and even a stuffed animal from MC. His work laptop was placed center of his bed, some show playing on it. As Barbatos glanced around, he noticed Lucifer's DDD resting screen down on the other side of his room, on the shelving part of theskeleton gargoyle statue he had at the corner of his room, clearly shut off and disabled. 

"I apologize you have to witness me like this," he mumbles, bowing his head.

Barbatos shook his head. "It was sudden. Anyone in your shoes would react like this." 

He stood up even more straight, grabbing Lucifer's DDD from the skeleton, holding down the power button to turn it back on before handing over to Lucifer. The top notification being Lord Diavolo ❤ - 236 missed calls. 

Lucifer frowns, tempting to shut the phone back off right there in front of Barbatos. He held back though, to be at least a little respectful. 

"I understand you're upset. You're unlike yourself right now. But, Lord Diavolo requests for only one call. Five minutes. Just so he can state the new boundaries and rules."

Tears weld up in Lucifer's eyes as he choked on a sob. Back to square one. Just another butler who he owns the life of. 

"You are still his property. This is the least you could do for him," Barbatos pats his shoulder gently before turning on his heel, walking out the room and the house altogether without a single sound. 

* * *

_Calling_ **Lord Diavolo** _❤..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"I see you decided to finally call back, Lucifer."

He flinched. It took him an entire two days to call him. Diavolo sounded pissed and upset. Lucifer was already missing the happy-go-lucky _"Luci!!"_ Diavolo used to say first thing on call. "Ah... yes, my Lord. I'm sorry." 

They both stayed silent, Lucifer silently begging that the crack in his voice wasn't noticable. 

Diavolo sighs. "Let's start with the obvious first. Lucifer, to be frank, you stress me out."

Lucifer tries to ignore the pang in his chest.

"These last few thousands of years with you have been great-- really. Just... after some time... people tend to drift and lose interest."

Lucifer finds his voice once again. "H... how long have you felt like this?"

He hears him hum into the phone. 

"Five months ago is when it started to really settle in. Although, it feels like it could've started years ago."

Lucifer grips his pant leg, feeling tears silently fall into his lap. Years? Have he been that ignorant of Diavolo's interest in him for that long?

Wait...

"Five months? That's when-"

"... I might've lied about my schedule being too booked up... whether I was too afraid or too disinterested to break up with you back then, I'm unsure." 

The two of them fell silent once again.

"Together or not, Lucifer, you still have responsibilities at RAD. I'll be nice and allow you off for the rest of the week but I expect you back at RAD on Monday."

_Beep._

_Call ended_.

* * *

Lucifer stood at the gates of RAD. Mammon had an arm slung around MC's shoulder, Levi and Satan were geeking out about TSL together, Asmo clung to Solomon's arm, and Beel carried Belphie. He paused, hand gripped on the strap of his bag. 

All he had to do was take one more step and he would be on school property. The Royal Demon Fsmily's property. Diavolo's property. He could do it. Just a foot and...

No- 

That's the wrong way-

And-- fucking Hell, he's already sprinting back home.

His brothers raised their eyebrows, watching him flee.

"Luciferrrrr!" Asmi calls out at the top of his lungs. "Where are you going?!"

Lucifer stopped, turning towards his family, watching them on the line of Devildom and his own personal Hell.

"Away from this bastard's shithole!" 

Mammon groaned. "Why isnt he over it yet?" 

MC frowns, eyes locked on Lucifer. "Humans can get like that over relationships that barely lasted a month. This is after thousands of years..." Their shoulders sagged expressively. "I cant even begin to imagine what kind of pain he's in."

Belphie raised an eyebrow. "You guys know what happened?

* * *

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

 _Call ended_.

* * *

"Asmodeus."

He glanced over, a wide and muscular dressed chest met his eyes. He giggles, tipping his eyes upwards. "Good Morning, Lord Diavolo."

"Do you know where Lucifer is?" He softly asks, his thumbs tucked into his front pockets like usual, giving off his infamous princely smile. "I asked your other brothers but none of them know where he is."

Asmo hums, tapping on his chin. "No- but I might know if you let me take a glimpse of your chest!" He grins innocently. 

Diavolo gives a hearty laugh. "You know I can't let you do that, Asmo.

Asmo shrugs. "Then I don't know."

He frowns before leaving class to hunt down another brother.

* * *

**Lord Diavolo** ❤ _is calling..._

_Call ended._

* * *

The door knocked, a brother let him in, the same phone chat each time.

It was like clockwork each week. 

This time, Barbatos took different turn. 

"Lord Diavolo requested I bring these to you."

Lucifer glanced up from his computer (he had decided to transfer to online school for at least a semester. He was able to fulfill all the responsibilities he had that Diavolo requested he take care of without actually ever having to face Diavolo). "Bring what?"

In Barbatos' arms was a box of all of Lucifer's things that he had left at Diavolo's. Well, all but the lingere and whatever sex toys-- _that perv_!! 

He sighs and points to his desk. "Set it over there."

"The Lord misses you."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, confused.

Barbatos began to unpack the box without permission, clearly a task given by Diavolo before he came over. "Lord Diavolo misses you... He still orders your favorites at restaurants. He's lonely in bed. He constantly asks for me to write a note to remind him to say I love you to you," He laughs softly. "Oh- I apologize for laughing. I just find the Lord amusing when he's too distracted by you." 

"But he's been out of love for years... he purposefully lied to me about his schedule just to avoid me," he tucks his legs close into him.

"He might be out of love at the moment but you've been by his side since the war. He misses you," he answers. "Plus, everyone runs into a bump in their relationships at some point. You two will come around at some point." 

Lucifer hums in thought, sitting up a bit. "That really cleared things up for me... Thank you Barbatos," he smiled at him, a genuine smile for the first time since their break up.

He bows before taking his leave. "Just doing what's best for the Lord."

* * *

**Luci** 💖 _is calling..._

_"... Diavolo? I'm sorry..."_


End file.
